


an urgent matter

by peroxideprncss



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprncss/pseuds/peroxideprncss
Summary: in which Mai calls Zuko home to share some important news
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 198





	an urgent matter

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ficlet for my fellow maiko stans :) enjoy!

Every year when the ambassadors from the four nations would gather to meet, they would always switch the location, so that no one nation felt at a particular advantage or disadvantage during the meetings. This time around, they were gathering in Omashu, to Fire Lord Zuko’s mild chagrin. He didn’t have anything against the city, or the Earth Kingdom in general, but he wasn’t happy about having to leave his wife for a few months so soon after they’d just been married. Despite this, he maintained his regal decorum and respectful appearance, and resigned himself to writing Mai every single day while he was away.

After the first few days of meetings, and during a particularly heated discussion regarding trade, a knock at the door brought everyone out of their concentration. Zuko looked up to see one of the guards open the door to reveal a member of his ship’s crew. He waved him over.

“A letter from the Fire Lady, sir,” the messenger approached Zuko tentatively with a scroll in his hand, held together by crimson wax embossed with the royal seal. Zuko smiled as he took it, tucking it carefully into his robes to read later. He turned his attention back to the meeting, only letting his mind wander to his wife for a brief moment. The more he focused on the matters before him, the sooner he would be able to return home to her.

Later, in his chambers, Zuko removed his outer robe and let his hair down before settling against the pillows and unrolling the scroll. He began to read:

_Zuko –_

_I hope things are going well so far. I hate to trouble you, especially in the middle of such important affairs, but I’m afraid I need you to come home sooner than planned. Something has come up that requires your immediate attention: I miss you too much._

_In seriousness, though, there are matters at the palace that would benefit from your prompt return. If any of the other ambassadors are angry with you, blame it on me. They’re sure to let it go then, if they know what’s good for them._

_I’ll see you soon._

_Love,  
Mai_

Zuko chuckled, knowing full well that no one would be truly angry with him anyway, but also knowing that they were all respectfully fearful of Mai. They all knew what she could do with a set of darts, and never wanted to be on the receiving end. His amusement faded as he considered what could possibly be going on at the palace that warranted his return. Mai was more than capable of handling things on her own, so it must be serious in order for her to ask him to come back. At the same time, he knew it couldn’t be anything overtly threatening or emergent either – she wouldn’t have wasted ink on pleasantries if that were the case. Brow slightly furrowed, he finally put the scroll aside and started drafting an apology to the ambassadors before calling on a servant to alert the ship’s crew to the change in plans.

It would take a little more than a week to return home, but as soon as the harbor came into sight, Zuko felt as though he had been away for so much longer. As expected, a royal procession awaited him, ready to escort him back to the palace as soon as he disembarked from the ship. To his disappointment, Mai was not with them.

“My Lord,” a servant bowed as he held out a hand to assist Zuko in boarding the palanquin, “Fire Lady Mai is at the palace.”

“Then let’s not keep her waiting,” Zuko said with a fond smile.

As they approached, Zuko could hear the enthusiastic greetings of citizens among the horns announcing his arrival. The overall mood of the capital was joyful, and Zuko briefly forgot that Mai had called him home to help deal with…well, he still wasn’t quite sure what. He didn’t get too much longer to think on it before the procession came to a stop.

Zuko stepped out into the sunlight, scanning the group of people gathered before the palace for his wife’s familiar face. His smile widened when his eyes finally found her. He moved towards her calmly, offering a formal bow and greeting.

“My Lady,” he said, taking her hands in his and kissing them.

“Welcome home, my Lord,” Mai spoke, a rare smile tinting her voice. She kept one of Zuko’s hands in hers as she led him inside. Once the staff had dispersed, they walked calmly out into the courtyard towards their fountain.

Taking advantage of a rare moment alone, Zuko pulled Mai into him and kissed her eagerly. He savored the feel of her – her smooth hair that had been warmed by the sun, her lips that were soft as ever as they moved against his own. He inhaled deeply, intoxicated by her scent.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Mai whispered when they finally pulled apart. Zuko simply hummed in agreement, resting his forehead against hers.

“There’s going to be some big changes here at the palace, and I wanted you to be the first to know,” Mai spoke again, leading them to sit down in the shade of a tree.

“Do we have to talk business right away?” Zuko asked, his tone just short of whining. Mai smiled.

“I wouldn’t classify this as business…” she trailed off, “More like, a family matter.”

“Oh,” Zuko responded, suddenly growing worried, “Is everything okay? Is every _one_ okay?”

“Everyone’s fine,” Mai reassured, bringing their joined hands to rest against her lower abdomen, “All of us.” Zuko sighed in relief, missing the hint. Mai simply waited in silence. When she realized he was going to need a bit more help realizing what she was trying to tell him, she continued.

“In fact,” Mai said thoughtfully, “Someone new is coming to the court.”

“That’s wonderful,” Zuko replied, still oblivious, “When?” Mai sighed internally, but kept a patient smile on her face.

“Not until mid-summer,” she said casually, “So, we have some time to prepare.”

“Seems a little early to be notified of a new court member,” Zuko mused, “But it’s welcome news, nonetheless. Which title will they be granted?”

“We won’t know for sure until they arrive,” Mai smirked, taking her chance, “Either prince or princess.”

“Prince or prin – ” Zuko repeated in confusion, then cut himself off as he realized what Mai had just said. He suddenly became acutely aware of their hands touching her stomach, a gesture he hadn’t fully registered until now.

“Mai,” he breathed, “Are you…?”

“I am,” she confirmed. She barely had a moment to search his eyes for his reaction before his lips were on hers again, his arms surrounding her in a crushing hug and her feet briefly leaving the ground.

“Zuko!” she yelped in surprise, “Put me down!” The Fire Lord laughed joyfully as he complied with her request, capturing her lips in his own once more. Mai smiled against their kiss.

“Mai,” Zuko sighed, caressing his wife’s cheeks gently. He meant to say something else, but couldn’t quite find the words.

“I take it this means you’re happy?” Mai asked teasingly, squeezing Zuko tighter by the arms she had wrapped around his waist.

“Happy,” Zuko replied, “Doesn’t even begin to cover it.”


End file.
